Punto de vista de una Slytherin
by aledankmar
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría por tu mente si te digo que soy una vampira?, puede que nada, y lo tomes como si nada, puede que no me creas o puede que te asustes,pero qué pasaría si te dijera que soy una vampira que asistió a Hogwarts, en la época de Harry Potter. Así que invito conocer mi historia, una perspectiva diferente a la conocida,y como termine casada con el mortifago mas cobarde y apuesto
1. sinopsis

**Aclaratoria de la autora:**

Es más que evidente que la mayoría de los personajes que serán mencionados en este fanfiction son de la gran J. K. Rowling, y yo como gran admiradora de los libros los tomare prestado para desarrollar este experimento personal de escritura que tiene rondando en mi cabeza varias noches y quisiera compartirlo, y si se anima alguien a colaborar en esto, pues ¡bienvenida sean las ideas! Aclarado este punto creo que debe ser importante decir que soy muy, muy, pero muy fan de los vampiros, ame crepúsculo (no me maten, pero entre gustos y colores….) ame crónicas vampíricas, y me gustó mucho la idea propuesta en academia de vampiros, de que hay dos tipos o clases de Vampiros, de los cuales los inmortales son aquellos que beben sangre de otro vampiro, y que si, pueden tener hijos, que pueden tener una clase de dones y no pueden estar en la luz del sol. Así que se me vino a la mente la idea de mesclar los dos mundos…si puede ser que academia de vampiro sea algo parecido, pero literalmente mezclarlo, tener una historia paralela a la del trio de oro, a la guerra de Lord Voldemort.

 **Sinopsis:**

¿Qué pasaría por tu mente si te digo que soy una vampiro?, puede que nada, y lo tomes como si nada, puede que no me creas o puede que te asustes, si ese ha de ser el caso, de antemano disculpas. Pero qué pasaría si te dijera que soy una vampira que asistió a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, específicamente en la época donde quien no debe ser nombrado, que venía por segunda vez a cumplir su plan de conquista del mundo mágico, y que el niño que vivió junto con el apoyo de sus amigos y aliados logramos vencerlo. Si yo participe en esa batalla. Así que invito a cualquier curioso que quiera conocer mi historia, la de mi raza (nos consideramos humanos, superiores por evolución, pero humanos), una perspectiva diferente a la conocida, sobre esos días oscuros que vivimos la comunidad mágica, y como termine casada con el mortifago mas cobarde, ególatra, racista, xenofóbico y extremadamente apuesto de aquella época.


	2. Chapter 1: Mi Historia

**Capítulo 1** _ **"Mi Historia"**_

No soy una heroína, pero no me considero tampoco una villana, soy una persona que defiende sus intereses sin considerar que moleste o incomode a alguien más.

Quiero explicar, antes de empezar mis memorias de esos días, la razas de vampiros que existen en este mundo, y yo comenzaría diciendo que hay tres clases de seres humanos, y están divididos por orden de superioridad y evolución, sé que suena chocante pero, fue así como me lo impartieron, hay viejas costumbres que no se pueden borrar tan fácilmente. Así que en el escalafón más inferior están los muggles, en el siguiente los magos y hechiceras, y en el más alto los vampiros; los vampiros decimos que somos más evolucionados, debido a tenemos los sentidos más avanzados que los magos y los muggles, vemos, olemos, escuchamos y sentimos mejor, hacemos cualquier actividad más rápido y con mejor precisión que ellos, nuestro cerebro esta creado para percibir las cosas de manera totalmente diferente, es difícil de explicar, por ejemplo, al momento de leer un libro, solo necesitamos la mínima cantidad de tiempo necesario -para nosotros-, para leerlo comprenderlo, almacenar la información y luego recordarlo cuando, así que cuando estamos rodeados de magos tratamos de adaptar nuestros movimientos a los de ellos, para que no se aturdan y sorprendan, porque suele ser un choque para ellos. A pesar de que los vampiros somos el grupo superior a todos los demás, también somos el más pequeño de la división, y a su vez nos dividimos en dos, los vampiros reales y los inmortales, realmente no somos inmortales, solo que el tiempo pasa más lento y vivimos más años que un muggle o un mago.

La diferencia más importante entre los dos grupos de vampiros es la "inmortalidad", y que los reales beben sangre de seres humanos, nosotros los inmortales no. Los vampiros no nos enfermamos, no necesitamos dormir, a menos que el vampiro este pasando por momentos que lo desequilibren, se entierra, y después del siglo XIV se tomó la costumbre ostentosa de dormir en ataúdes. Lastimosamente los vampiros sufrimos con el sol, no es que nos vamos a convertir en cenizas ni prendernos en fuego, solo que nuestra piel pálida es muy sensible y puede sufrir quemaduras, perdemos nutrientes y podemos desmayarnos, es muy incómodo, mas no nos mata lo que permite que podamos salir con sombrillas, capas y con un protector solar creado por grandes farmacéuticas pertenecientes a las familias, ¡sí! tenemos poder económico. Al igual que los magos, aunque en estos tiempos ellos quieren negar que todavía se practique, se cree en la clase de sangre, hay vampiros sangre pura y vampiros sangre sucia, que pude ser mezcla con un mago el cual es más aceptado que la mezcla con muggles. Todavía en estos tiempos, es una muy marcada tendencia.

Yo provengo de una de las 12 familias más antiguas de sangre pura que hay en todo el mundo de vampiros, ninguno en mi familia se ha mezclado con otra raza, a lo largo de nuestro largo linaje ruso. Mi familia tuvo mucho poder en Rusia, la Dinastía Rurikovich, que dió principio a diversas dinastías posteriores, hasta llegar a la famosa dinastía Romanov, que aunque sus libros de historias digan que eran diferentes, no lo éramos ya que tenían la misma sangre pura, y era muy común casarse con primos y hermanos para mantener la sangre. Nunca en esa larga línea de familias existió un mago o una hechicera, o por lo menos no se registró en los libros familiares. Fuimos desterrados y casi aniquilados por los muggles manipulados por vampiros tomadores de sangre, que al final también fueron casi destruidos por los muggles. Mi familia se alejó de los poblados habitados por ellos, junto con magos que también fueron perseguidos y fundaron algunos pueblos mágicos en Rusia, los magos nunca imaginaron que mi familia era vampiros y nos tomaron como otra familia mágica de sangre pura importante y eran los que gobernaban, pensaban que solo existía una clase de vampiros, los tomadores de sangre. Muchos años después mis padres ya tenían viviendo en Transilvania un siglo, si mis padres tenían alrededor de 200, como ya dije somos longevos, si envejecemos pero de manera mucho más lenta que los demás; cuando decidieron tener un heredo que pudiera pasar el apellido, ya que cuando abandonaron Rusia debido a que mi padre Alejandro I de Rusia, no quería gobernar más y fingió una muerte por enfermedad y escapo con su hermana Olga Pávlovna quince años menor que él. Pero para desgracias de ellos, nació una niña, que decidieron llamarla **Zaria** Romanov, la cual es su humilde servidora. A mis padres no les agrado el hecho de que fuera niña, debido a que el apellido no se perpetuaría, mi educación fue muy estricta, mis padres nunca se adaptaron a la nuevas tendencias y no eran amorosos ni afectuosos, yo los veía como superiores y no debía dirigirme a ellos si antes no se me hablaba a mí, se puede decir que mi relación fue muy fría, y más con mis tutores, no podía demostrar ningún tipo de emoción y todos mis movimientos debían ser cautelosos y armoniosos.

Los niños vampiros aprenden muy rápido y no suelen ser revoltosos. Crecí como una princesa tenía lo mejor de esa época y me alimentaba a mis anchas. ¡Oh! Nunca les mencione nuestra dieta, pues si, efectivamente bebemos sangre, pero no como ustedes creen, tomamos sangre de animales y comemos las carnes crudas, no toleramos la comida cocida, y no necesitamos de los vegetales, eso se lo dejamos a las vacas. Nos encanta la cacería, tenemos granjas de grandes hectáreas que nos permite cazar cualquier tipo de animal que no esté en peligro de extinción y nuestra cacería se caracteriza con la explotación de nuestros instintos animales, es muy gratificante y liberador.

Nunca se me revelaron mis poderes debido a lo reprimida que era mi crianza, sin embargo, una mañana de septiembre, llegaron tres cartas de diferentes colegios de magia, una del Colegio Durmstrang, otra del colegio Beauxbatons y otra del Colegio de Hogwarts. Mis padres quedaron sin habla, nunca que se hubiera sabido, había pasado un caso así, fue una abominación, una aberración a la sangre pura Romanov y debía ser eliminada. Sorprendentemente mi madre no quería mi muerte y convenció a mi padre de que se debía realizar una prueba para verificar que era cierto que yo era una bruja autentica, y de ser así debía ser desterrada. Uno de mis tutores vampiro era hermano de una bruja vampiro que residía en Gales, la cual se ofreció a realizarme diversas pruebas para sacar mi magia, las cuales dieron resultados afirmativos, mis padre tomaron la decisión de desterrarme y cortar todo tipo de vinculación conmigo y me dejaron a merced de Gertrude Minf, la hermana de mi tutor.

Yo jamás había salido de Transilvania, jamás se me había presentado la magia, sabía que existía más nunca la observe, y jamás se me fue gentil y suave conmigo, así que fue un golpe muy drástico, el cual nunca refleje por mis costumbres, y eso preocupaba a Gertrude, le costó entender que yo no hablara, que no hiciera ruido, que siempre estuviera quieta, pensaba que no sabía el inglés hasta que un día me pregunto algo y yo se lo respondí en perfecto inglés, y si se varios idiomas. Me mostró un mundo colorido, donde los objetos se movían solos, me enseño que era una varita y como se usaba, me mostro diferentes libros para niños sobre la magia y siempre antes de dormir me leía cuentos infantiles mágicos, yo le decía que no era necesario, ya estaba un poco grande, pero ella siempre a la misma hora se sentaba en la mecedora de mi alcoba y leía. Ella es mi verdadera madre, me demostró el cariño que nunca tuve de mi madre, y siempre se lo agradeceré. Con ella decidí ir a Hogwarts ya que su esposo había ido a esa misma escuela cuando era joven y su hija mayor cursaría el segundo año. Los dos señores me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero su hija era todo lo contrario, en realidad al comienzo me afecto ya que era la primera niña que yo conocía, pero no fue nada relevante. Encargaron toda mi lista escolar por correo y mis uniformes, solicitaron a mis padres biológicos manutención, aunque no la necesitaban, eran una familia de magos adinerada, pero según Gertrude era una forma de compromiso, ellos aceptaron, sabía que mis padres no lo tomaron en serio, no extrañarían ese monto. Gertrude mando una carta al colegio explicando mi dieta y mis cuidados especiales referente al sol, además pidió permiso para que por lo menos una hora al día tuviera la posibilidad de practicar el ballet, soy rusa, está en mis venas bailar y es una actividad que realizo divinamente desde que tengo uso de razón. En la semana antes del comienzo de clases practique mis movimientos para ralentizarlos, crecí rodeada de vampiros tenía que moverme cinco veces más lento que mi estado normal, me altera ir tan lento. Finalmente llego el día de ir a la estación King's Cross, al pasar el andén 93/4, pude ver y escuchar una muchedumbre de niños despidiéndose o saludando a compañeros, felices, yo en cambio me sentía fuera de lugar, sola no conocía a nadie, así que rápidamente me despedí, guarde mi baúl y subí al tren, cuando conseguí un cubículo disponible vi atreves de la ventanilla como un niño platinado, con rasgos muy finos, mirada fría y sonrisa de superioridad se despedía de una hermosa señora con sus rasgos parecidos, y de un hombre de mismas características. Él era como yo atractivo, engreído y superior a los demás, pero no era vampiro, era brujo.

 **/ACLARATIRIA/**

 **Si llegaste a este punto, quiero agradecerte y pedirte disculpas por cualquier error que veas. Este es un experimento personal que tengo en mente desde hace bastante tiempo, no soy escritora soy una fan, y estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas y comentarios.**

 **Pd: quiero recordar que los personajes pertenecen a la gran escritora J. K rowling**

 **Gracias**

 **siempre suyas**

 **Aledankmar**


End file.
